As information technology is developed, researches on high integrated semiconductor devices are being actively performed. The integration degree of semiconductor devices may be almost determined by a wavelength of light in a lithography process. The light may include excimer laser light such as I-line, G-line, KrF, and ArF and EUV light that has a wavelength shorter than that of the excimer laser light. Among these, EUV light has energy significantly greater than that of excimer laser light. EUV light may cause pellicle contamination of a mask. The contaminated pellicle is mostly replaced for use. This may act as a factor causing reduction in productivity.